fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth
Original= |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus, adopted by Werequaza86 }} Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth is a Deviant of Lavasioth, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An unusual female Lavasioth that has covered her body with many different types of sapphires. She has also learnt how to breath more powerful flames at foes. Story Behind Its Secondary Name Pirates, around the North El De Region, spoke of the legendary Crystalbeard. Though Crystalbeard was a valuable treasure, there was another far more valuable and dangerous! This treasure swims in the lava and is encrusted with gorgeous sapphires that can't be compared to others. This treasure is also said to fight back by breathing beautiful blue flames at foes like the god of fire, Vulcan. This legendary treasure is called the Vulcan Sapphire! Aesthetic Differences Sapphires (Blue, yellow, green, red) encrusted in hardened lava on body, sapphires glow a variety of colors in Rage Mode, shiny blue teeth, orange eyes, blue flames coming from mouth, and underbelly glows blue in Rage Mode. Attacks and Moves Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth shares attacks with Lavasioth. Level 1 - 5 Vulcan Sapphire's Awakening: When the hunt starts, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth is underground, waiting for a hunter to enter the area. When a hunter enters the area, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth swim towards them like Anorupatisu and quickly jump into the air. Once in the air, it'll slam down onto the ground and send four balls of lava at the hunter in front of it before flopping around like a fish. Once done flopping around, it'll get back up and the real fight begins. Vulcan's Bite: Much like Pink Rathian, this Deviant has a fire-bite that increases the range of its bite, causing Fireblight. Mineable Rocks: Much like Crystalbeard Uragaan, the rocks that Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth leaves behind is mineable, allowing hunters to get its rare sapphires. Unlike Crystalbeard Uragaan's, these rocks will occasionally fume a poisonous gas, which causes Poison. In Rage Mode, the rocks stay on fire for a few seconds before exploding. Lava Geyser: Now when it burrows into the ground, a lava geyser will spawn at where it is digging. This can cause Fireblight. Septuple Magma Balls: It prepares to breath a molten rock at a hunter in front of it, but instead it rapidly breaths a barrage of molten rocks at hunters as it turns from left to right. It'll breath up to several molten rocks in less than a few seconds. After the last one, it'll shake its head a little bit and send a few sapphires at hunters that try to attack its head, potentially stunning them. Violent Flopping: Now when knocked down by a hunter, it will flop around randomly in the area and cause massive quakes with its body. If hunters are close to its body, they will be damaged by its flopping. While flopping around, it leaves behind shiny items on the ground that can be gathered. These items are usually sapphires. Double Hipcheck: It swims backwards before performing a hipcheck quickly. After the first hipcheck, it'll turn to its other side and perform one more to try deal more damage to the hunter. Vulcan's Firestorm: Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth backs up a bit before unleashing a hellish fury from its mouth. It breaths a deadly flame that damages a hunter multiple times, which both stuns them and causes Fireblight. After the attack, it'll breath a molten rock on the ground. Sapphire Shakedown: Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth will shake its body in place, much like Barroth, for a few seconds, as tiny sapphires are shaken off. These tiny sapphires can be dropped off as shiny items on the ground, while it shakes its body. Turning Tail Swipe: Swings its tail a single time on the ground, causing it to slide and turn towards the hunters behind it. With this single swing, it sends three molten rocks as well. Raining Treasures: Like HC Lavasioth, it'll stand upright and breath multiple molten rocks in the air that land around it. It'll do this three time before stopping and fighting normally. Infinite Land Swims: It'll drop down on the ground before swimming at a hunter, trying to deal damage. After passing the hunter, it'll turn around and attack again. It'll try to swim at a hunter up to five times before it stops and taunts for a few seconds. As it swims, it leaves behind a trail of lava that damages hunters that walk in it, causing Fireblight. Backwards Molten Rock: Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth jumps backwards and breaths a molten rock on the ground at the same time before landing. False Lava Dive: Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth will make a hole in the ground and digs into the lava, however, there is major difference in this move. When it digs into the hole, the entrance remains there before Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth suddenly jumps out and dives back into the hole. If hunters walk into the hole, they will be hit by its first attack. After jumping back into the lava, a large wave of lava will be sent around the to damage nearby hunters, causing Fireblight. Finally, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth jumps out and taunts for a few seconds. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels, some of Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth's attacks change in some way. It'll now jump backwards twice when it performs its Backwards Molten Rock. Vulcan's Ambush: When underground in the lava, it may perform this attack. Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth will make a long path of lava, leading towards a random hunter, before charging at them in the lava. Once it hits the end of the path, it'll crash into the hardened ground and fly into the air, hurt from the crash. When it hits the hardened ground, a large eruption of lava will be sent in front of it to damage multiple hunters at once. This attack is nearly identical to the G-rank Lavasioth Subspecies's attack. Explosive Tremors: Unlike earlier levels, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth will now perform its bodyslam in order to cause tremors, much like Crystalbeard Uragaan. These tremors will cause the molten rocks to explode instantly instead of a set time. After the rocks explode, a poisonous gas will be left behind in the air. Hell's Flop: Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth runs at a foe, like Cephadrome, before immediately swing its body forward and smashing it into the ground with a powerful body flop. Once it has smashed its body in the ground, it will flop around randomly in the area before getting back up. G1 - G5 Backwards Tail Swipes: Will walk backwards as it performs multiple tail swipes for damage. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +35 *Water -20 *Ice 0 *Thunder +15 *Dragon +15 Skills: Vulcan Sapphire's Soul, Bond, and Passive. Gunner Set *Fire +40 *Water -25 *Ice +5 *Thunder +20 *Dragon +20 Skills: Vulcan Sapphire's Soul, Bond, and Passive. Notes *'Vulcan Sapphire's Soul' grants hunters the skills: Great Guts, Focus, and Imperturbable. True Vulcan Sapphire's Soul grants hunters one more skill: Recovery Spd +2. **'Great Guts': When Health is 70 and Stamina is 50 or higher, an otherwise lethal attack will be survived with 1 Health Point left. **'Imperturbable': While using an item or gathering, the Hunter can't be interrupted by any attack. *'Bond': When another Hunter of the opposite gender is present in a quest: **Males: Attack +5. **Females: Defense +40. *'Passive': Invincibility time after getting up from an attack is x3. *Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth was made to be a better version of Crystalbeard Uragaan that was challenging and fun to mine from. *Interestingly, if caught in a Shock Trap or Pitfall Trap, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth can be mined for its sapphires. *At Level 10, the final quest is to hunt a Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth and a Crystalbeard Uragaan at the same time. *It is unknown how this female Lavasioth was able to obtain these rare sapphires. |-|Adopted= |ailments = , |weaknesses = |move = Firestorm Eruption |creator = BannedLagiacrus, adopted by Werequaza86 }} Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth is a large, powerful, female Lavasioth. Much like the red variation, they use this look to attract mates. The competition with these Piscines becomes very fierce, causing mayhem wherever they go. Physiology The Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth is a large Lavasioth that cover its body in rare and beautiful gemstones, sapphires to be exact. These deviants can be found covered in various colors of sapphires, but the ones found in the Relic Isles seem to mostly use the usual blue variety with a little bit of green on their underbelly. Behavior The Vulcan Sapphire Lavsaioth is a female Lavasioth that is trying to attract a mate, much like the Red Lavasioth. Due to their strength, they have been classed as deviants. These Lavasioths are fairly competitive and will usually fight off any other females in the area. Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth has been found to be quite successful at attracting a mate, who is usually not too far away, which can make things difficult for hunters and competitors. Something notable however, is that on some occasions, Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth have been seen paired up with Red Valasioth. Abilities Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth has very powerful fire attacks at its disposal. It can splash in the lava to send rocks flying like the original, but these rocks bounce a few times before exploding. This deviant can also swim toward land, sending a wave of lava crashing. Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth can occasionally spit a large chunk of sapphire, or leave some behind with its tail swipes. These can be mined, but if the sapphire chunk it spits hits a foe, it explodes and sends small bits of sapphires flying in a small radius, doing several quick hits and causing the foe to be stunned. The chunk will also explode after fifteen seconds pass or if it is struck by something. Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth can charge a large fireball before spitting it. This fireball causes a geyser of lava to erupt for a small period of time, flinging flaming rocks around the area. In G Rank, it can spit three of these in a row. Turf Wars *'Vs. Red Lavasioth': The Red Lavasioth lunges for the Deviant's throat, but the Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth is mostly unfazed. The Deviant shakes its foe off and then heads underground. The Red Lavasioth opens a hole of its own to go underground, but is instead met with a large fireball blasting it in the face. The Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth then bursts from the ground, chomping onto the neck of its competitor, taking it into the air with her. They then crash down, with the Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth on top, as it gets up to let out a victorious roar. Bond Attacks *'With Lavasioth': This bond attack will only happen when both monsters are in the lava. The two Lavasioths awim up to each other and begin jumping around in the lava. They then dive beneath the surface and start swimming, causing a wave of lava to burst onto the land. They jump out as the wave crashes, doing the "land swim"attack, causing molten rocks to fly all around the area. *'With Red Lavasioth': The two Lavasioths nuzzle each other before creating a hole in the ground for them to enter. The pair then begins to burst in and out of the ground causing some large molten rocks to fly off of them. When this is done, three large holes will erupt from the ground, one after another. These then will cause large lava geysers to erupt. When these holes erupt from the ground and a hunter is caught, the hunter will fly up into the air over the hole, guaranteeing a hit from the geyser. The pair then emerge from the ground. Carves Armor Defense: 530-780 Fire: +40 Water: -40 Thunder: 0 Ice: 10 Dragon: 10 Skills: Vulcan Sapphire Soul, Great Luck, Mind's Eye Weapons Greatsword Gemstone Blade Gemstone Sword Longsword Liquid Sapphire Blade Shining Sapphire Blade Hunting Horn Bejeweled Alphorn Sapphire Alphorn Lance Gem Cone Sapphire Pike Gunlance Gemstone Gunlance Vulcan Gunlance Charge Blade Glittering Veil Gemstone Blade Light Bowgun Blue Storm Sapphire Storm Quests Notes *The Monster Hunter Legacy version of Vulcan Sapphire Soul consists of Guts and Bond *While hunting Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth, there is always another Lavasioth on the map. This other Lavasioth will follow the deviant around, always staying at least one area away. *Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth's head, legs, back, and tail can be broken. This causes them to be vulnerable to lower sharpness levels and a small chunk of sapphire will fall off to be mined. This chunk of sapphire does not explode, but it will fall apart after fifteen seconds pass. **Vulcan Sapphire Lavasioth will gain new armor some time after a part was broken. Breaking it again will yield another mine-able chunk. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Werequaza86